You're My Angel
by Ham Sama Hidaka
Summary: Ken loves Aya, but does Aya love him ( Does the plot seem familiar or what? )


Untitled 

You're My Angel 

You're My Angel 

Disclaimer: This song belongs to Aerosmith. And these characters are not mine, blah, blah, blah. Okay, go read. Bai bai! 

//=thoughts 

************** 

I'm in love 

Yet I don't know if I can face tonight 

I'm in tears 

And the crying that I do is for you 

************** 

Ken sat on his bed, thinking of Aya. Thought about how bueatiful and tasty he was to the eye, then thought about how cold the man was and how Aya only cared for himself. 

/How could I let myself fall in love with this guy?/ 

Ken allowed his upper body fall onto the mattress. He closed his eyes and pictured Aya in his mind. A treat to the eye. That's all the man was. A treat for the eye. Aya walked all over him, and Ken allowed it and made excuses for him. Ken was the dirt the Aya walked on. Just a gnat that bugged the living Hell out of him. And it hurt. Ken wanted to be more, much more, but Aya wouldn't allow it. That made Ken hurt worse. It made his heart ache and yearn for more, and it was too painful for him to take. 

Ken looked out his window and spotted a shooting star. He closed his eyes and made a wish. The wish he knew would never come true. 

************** 

I want your love 

Lets break the world to te-ars 

Don't like you tough 

I put away my pride 

I don't see love 

I'm suffering and I see the light 

************** 

Ken caught himself looking at Aya again. He couldn't help it. The fact that Aya made him hurt and feel like dirt made him want him more. Ken shut his eyes and thought why he even fell in love with him. Aya was just bueatiful, nothing more. Aya was arrogant, rude, and a clean freak that always got pissed at Ken when ever he came back from coaching soccer. He got mad at the dirt and the dirt that brought it in. 

"Ken-kun, how much are these roses?" a fangirl asked. 

"Well, you could get a dozen for 2,000 yen," Ken replied. 

"Oh...thanks...but I only want one," she awnsered back. Ken looked over to Aya. 

"Oy! Aya! How much is it for one rose?" Ken yelled. 

Aya glared over to Ken's direction. 

"Baka...it says right above you how much," Aya awnsered. 

Ken looked up, and blow and behold, was a sign with the price. Once again, Ken felt stupid in Aya's precense. And he hated that. It made him want Aya more, and it hurt, alot. 

************** 

Ba-a-by... 

Your my Angel 

Come and see me tonight 

Your my Angel 

Come and make it alright 

************** 

Ken knocked on Aya's door. 

"Aya...oy, Aya!" Ken said over and over. 

/Shouldn't have told Yohji/ 

"Oy! Aya! Awnser the damn door!" 

/I should've known he would have made me tell him/ 

"AYA!!!!" 

Aya awnsered the door at the presise moment. 

"What?" Aya said with a death glare on his face. Ken blushed. He couldn't say it. 

"Umm, Omi needs help with his homework," Ken awnsered stupidly. Aya glared at him. 

"And...?" 

"Well, I thought you could help him." 

/God, this sounds bad even to my ears..../ 

"Can't you?" 

/Baka no Ken strikes again/ 

"Yeah..." Ken awnsered meekly. Then the door was slammed shut in his face 

************** 

Don't know what I'm gonna do 

About this feeling inside 

Yes, it's true 

Lonliness could be alright 

Yeah, yeah, yeah 

************** 

Ken was putting something up on a shelf in the shop. Aya left to the supply store a while earlier, so he was stuck in the shop alone. Ken started singing 'Crucify My Love'. Then the belles on the door rang. Ken turned to see who it was, but ended falling off the foot stoll. 

He closed his eyes and expected to land hard. Instead, he felt arms around him and another body under his. Ken turned his head a bit to see who caught him. A glimpse of bright crimson red hair was all the awnser he needed. Ken hurridly got up and helped Aya to his feet. 

Aya dusted himself off and glared at Ken. 

"Baka, how could you fall off a foot stoll?" he said, coldly, as usual. 

Ken felt himself blush then looked at his feet. 

"I don't know..." he awnsered stupidly, again. 

"Idiot..I'm never leaving you in the shop alone again," Aya said. 

Ken looked back up at Aya, who wasn't very far from him. Ken reached up nd kissed him. Then he blushed and ran away, leaving Aya behind him, shocked and wondering what was happening. 

************** 

Without your love 

I'm nothing but a failure 

Without your love 

I'm a dog without a bone 

What can I do? 

I'm sleeping in this bed alone 

************** 

Ken laid in his covers all curled up, pillow wet, eyes puffy and sore from crying so much, and feeling stupid. 

/I kissed him...I fucking kissed Aya/ 

Ken sobbed a bit more, X Japan blasting in the back ground. They were depressing, and the music went perfect with how Ken felt. Ever since the kiss, Aya has been dodging him and Ken was no longer the dirt. Ken was now nothing, non-existance to him. 

Ken felt his heart rip apart. The room was dark and he was hungry. He layed there and wondered what possessed him to kiss Aya. That cold, cruel, arrogant bastard. 

Yohji was knocking on the door, hoping to be able to get Ken out of the room. 

"Ken, c'mon! Get out of the damn apartment and tell me what the Hell's wrong with you!" 

/No...I'm safe here in my cacoon. And I'm planning to never come out/ 

"Dammit Ken! You're almost as arrogant as Aya!" 

Big mistake. 

Ken cried even more at that. Arrogant as Aya. That was just a cruel put-down right there. 

"Yohji, you asshole, if you want to know, ask Aya and leave me the Hell ALONE!!!!!!" Ken yelled. 

Yohji gave up and walked away. Ken continued laying on his bed in a dark apartment with X Japan blasting in the background, crying. Later, he fell asleep. 

************** 

Ba-a-by 

You're my Angel 

Come and see me tonight 

You're my Angel 

Come and make it alright 

Come and see me tonight 

************** 

Ken was riding on his motorcycle to ease his thoughts of everything. He rode around everywhere, passing every place, every person. For once, he could feel some control. He felt the wind hit his face and tug at his clothes. 

/Wish Aya did that.../ 

Ken winced at the thought. Ever since he kissed Aya a few days ago, Aya treated him as if he were the damn plague. 

Ken felt tears sting his eyes. 

/Oh, shit, don't cry/ 

Ken turned around and drove towards the shop. 

He entered the door and Aya was standing there. Aya stared at Ken with no expression on his face nad it pissed Ken off. 

"What the Hell did I do now, Aya? What ever it is, it can wait. Right now, just fuck off." 

Ken brushed his way by Aya then felt a fingers enclose around his wrist. 

"Ken..." Aya started. 

Ken yanked his wrist away from Aya's grip and turned to face him. 

"What the Hell do you- mmmph..." 

Aya kissed Ken. Ken closed his eyes then put his arms around Aya's neck, kissing him back. They stood there for a while, in the middle of the shop in broad daylight and didn't give a damn. It was all Ken wanted, and he was going to enjoy it. He loved the way Aya's tongue massaged his mouth and how Aya held Ken's waist. It was almost all his dreams come true. 

Almost. 

************** 

You're the reason I live 

You're the reason I'll die 

You're the reason I give 

When I break down and cry 

Don't need no reason why 

************** 

Ken stood around the shop, more heart broken then ever. The kisses were nothing to Aya. Just little games to play. Just leading him on. Yohji stood behind the counter, defeated. He tried to get Ken to tell him what the Hell was happening, but he only recieved grunts, saddened glares, little sobs, and occasoinal "Fuck off" or "Leave me alone". Yohji shrugged and looked at his watch. It was time to close the shop. Yohji walked to the door and put the 'CLOSED' sign up and locked the door. Then he walked over to Ken. 

"What the Hell is up with you, Ken? You're acting like a fucking depressive in rehab. What's wrong?!" 

Ken looked up at him, eyes shining from the fluoresent lighting. 

"Fuck off, Yohji," Ken sobbed. 

"No. Not until you give me a damn awnser." 

"Leave me alone." 

"Look, there's something wrong and I know it. It's more then obvious. What's wrong." 

Sob. 

"Ken, don't make me strangle it out of you! Tell me what's the matter!" 

Ken stood up and pushed Yohji aggresivley away. 

"Dammit, Yohji! Leave me the Hell alone! Right now, my life is the worse and I don't want your ugly ass prying into it! So, shut the Hell up and leave me the fuck alone!!!!" 

"I don't know what the Hell's your problem Ken! Just a few days ago, you were all happy, and now, you're suddenly fucking deppressive like your gonna fucking kill yourself! I have the right as your best friend to pry into your life so I can help you and make sure you don't commit suicide!" 

"Well, even if you did know, you wouldn't be able to fix it because it was my damn fault I thought he loved me!" 

Ken felt really pissed and stupid at that exact moment. 

"What do you mean, 'I thought he loved me'?" 

Ken felt tears run down his face. 

"Aya kissed me and I thought it was because he actually loved me. But, no. Ever since then, I was dirt. No. Less then that! I'm NOTHING to him. NOTHING!" 

More tears ran down Ken's face when he turned and ran to his aparment. And while Yohji turned off the lights he played the conversation in his head again. 

/Ken's maybe right. I probably can't fix this. But, you can never know without trying./ 

************** 

Baby 

Baby 

Ba-a-by 

You're my Angel 

Come and see me tonight. 

You're my Angel 

Come and make it alright 

*************** 

Ken heard his door open and close. He was once again on his bed looking out the window with tears blurring his vision. 

"Ken..." 

Ken froze at the voice. It was Aya. Ken felt his face grow red with anger. 

"Fuck off, Aya, you concieted, arrogant bastard!" 

"No." 

"Dammit Aya! What the Hell are you going to do to m now to hurt me even more? Rape me? Tear my heart out and feed it to me? Walk all over me as usual? Take your pick, asshole, and get it over with." 

"D...none of the above." 

"Oh, so what are you going to do?" 

Silence. Aya stood there silent and Ken continued looking at the wall. 

"I love..."Aya started. 

Ken turned his head to look at Aya. More silence. 

"...you..." 

Aya walked towards and put his fingers around Ken's chin and tipped his face upwards and looked into his eyes. Then he closed his eyes and kissed Ken again. Ken pulled away aggresivley. 

"Didn't you already pull this one off already? So, what? Once isn't enough?" 

"KEN!" 

Ken heard pain in Aya's voice. Heart break, aching. Exactly how he felt. There was no anger in Aya's voice. Just sadness. Ken flung his arms around Aya's neck. Then, he felt Aya's warm, moist lips kiss his neck. 

"Ai shiteru, Aya. Always," Ken whispered into Aya's ear. 

Ken response was just another kiss with many more to follow. Finally, no more suffering from heart ache, yearning, and pain. And no more sleeping alone. 

************** 

You're my Angel 

Come and see me tonight 

You're my Angel 

Come and make it alright 

I'm nothing without your love 

You're my angel 

Come and take me alright 

Come and save me tonight 

Come and save me tonight 

Come and save me tonight 

Come and save me tonight 

Come and see me tonight 

*************** 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
